That Fine Line Between Rivalry and Love
by xXGoth LoliXx
Summary: Ferriswheelshipping - A little story between N & Touko, I guess you could consider it fluff lol. Set after N's Castle event, well it starts during N's Castle .


_**Here's a Pokémon story I've been planning for a while (like most I so fell for N lol). This is based around N and Touko; they were so into each other in the games heh. Hell N was even into Touya as well (if I played him in the games lol). N's probably just a big man slut, inviting people to Ferris Wheel rides like that ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Pokémon belongs to Nintendo/Satoshi Tajiri & whoever else I don't know that owns Pokémon.**_

Puffing, Touko looked up at Reshiram standing next to her proud and tall, they had just won their fight against N. It was a tough battle, especially since he already had shared experience with Zekrom and she had only just caught Reshiram right before their battle had started.

"AFTER ALL THAT, DO YOU STILL THINK YOU'RE WORTHY TO SHARE THE NAME HARMONIA WITH ME?" Ghetsis' voice roared throughout the room, snapping Touko out of her thoughts and her attention back to Ghetsis.

Did she just hear right? Ghetsis, N, Harmonia? No way! N was Ghetsis' son? Touko tried to get her head around it all. But as the shock died down she could see the resemblance, that green hair was the most notable. Ghetsis was still yelling his head off...

"You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon!"

Touko thought of N's room within the castle, _and who's to blame for that?_ She thought to herself.

Ghetsis now turned his attention to her...

"Touko! I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon would choose a trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard. This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you-since you know the truth-you must be eliminated!"

Oh, she was to be eliminated now? Will wonders never cease.

"Touko!" N cried out and she turned her attention to him.

Both she and N had been though much together and she had to admit that from the time when she first met him in Accumula Town, from their encounters throughout Unova, to right now; she was attracted to him. At first he was an annoyance; then after a while she grew to looking forward to when he'd mysteriously pop out of nowhere and start a battle as he always had different Pokémon. Her battles with N weren't like her battles with Cheren and Bianca, she liked the challenge N provided by having different Pokémon every time. Just before they got into their battle with Reshiram and Zekrom, when he admitted that he like her a little, Touko's logical side knew that N just meant that they had grown to think of each other almost as friends. After all, judging by his room and Ghetsis' shouts before, he had grown up a naive, innocent person. However her teenage, hormonal side was suggesting other things.

Ghetsis was looking at the two of them, and then turned his attention back to Touko, "He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart!" he shouted at her, "Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?"

Looking at Ghetsis straight in the eyes, Touko's patience with him had now passed its limit. Reshiram seemed to know what she was thinking and stepped forward ready to battle Ghetsis...

...After her battle and victory against Ghetsis, Alder and Cheren showed up and took him away. Only she and N were left and her hormonal side was starting to show itself again.

Approaching her N said, "I want to talk to you about something" and she followed him up to the throne.

"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon were saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you." He paused and walked closer to the throne.

"I couldn't understand it" he continued, "I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people..." N paused again and turned back to look at her, "...That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

He stopped and walked up to the hole Zekrom created. Touko's hormonal side was roaring again when he said he needed her more than anything (WELL just for Pokémon battles her logical side argued).

"There's no way a person like me...no way I could measure up to you..." N walked right up to the hole, "...What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."

Releasing Zekrom and jumping onto his back, N turned back to face Touko again, "Touko! You said you have a dream...that dream...make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! Touko! If anyone can, it's you! Well, then...farewell!"

And Touko watched N fly off with Zekrom to some unknown place fighting back tears. She mentally chided herself, why didn't she say something? Anything! Why did she have to stand there like an idiot and listen to what N said about her and let him fly off just like that? Why wasn't she flying after him now, demanding him not to leave her like that?

oOo

Touko had just caught the final member of the Seven Sages and she was standing with Looker and he told her something very intriguing, "A report has been received. By me. Far from here, a sighting occurred of a person like N and - a dragon Pokémon. I must instantly go to confirm the complete confirmation of this report. I will see you again, & soon!"

Once Looker left with the Seven Sages member, Touko looked up at the sky. N was spotted! But her short-lived excitement went down when she remembered that Looker stated that N was far away. Well fine then, if N could go far away then so could she! What was there left for her to do in Unova now anyway? And she had always loved travelling...why not travel to one of the other regions? Before she had another chance to think about it, her xtransceiver started to ring.

"Oh hey Professor!" she answered, "What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I've got a visitor from the Kanto region, I think it will interest you to come and meet her if you want." Professor Juniper explained.

"I'll make my way right now; actually this is good timing I've got something I want to ask you."

"See you soon Touko" and they both hung up.

Grabbing the respective Pokéball, Touko called out Reshiram, "Fly me home?" she asked politely as she jumped up onto its back.

With a roar, Reshiram took off and not too long afterwards they arrived at Nuvema Town. Calling Reshiram back into the Pokéball, Touko ran into the laboratory, excited to meet this person from Kanto.

"Ah Touko there you are!" the Professor started as Touko came in and approached her and the girl standing with her.

"Touko this is Leaf from the Kanto region" the Professor introduced, "Leaf this is Touko, the new Champion of Unova!"

Both girls shook hands, Touko studied Leaf; she had long brown hair and wore a blue sleeveless top with a short, red skirt and a white bucket hat. She looked a little older and Touko guessed she was a very experienced trainer.

"Nice to meet you!" Leaf said, "Professor Juniper's told me a lot about you, congratulations on becoming the Champion!"

"Thanks! So what brings you to Unova?" Touko asked, curious about this girl.

"Well when my two best friends and I started our Pokémon journey, those two were only interested in becoming the Champion; I was more interested in travelling."

"That's what I want to do!" Touko exclaimed excitedly and she turned to Professor Juniper, "Professor I was wondering if I could travel to other regions, that's what I wanted to ask you."

"Yes that's fine Touko; I'll sort out the preparations for you. Just tell me where you want to go and I'll contact the Professors over there. Why don't you show Leaf around Nuvema Town and what not and come back when you're chosen a region." Professor Juniper said and walked off.

"So any idea on where you wanted to go first?" Leaf asked as Touko showed her around, "This place reminds me of Pallet Town a lot actually."

"To be honest I have no idea, is Pallet Town where you're from?"

"Yeah, that's where Red, Blue and myself are from."

"They're the two you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah, Blue's now the Gym Leader of Viridian City and Red's training at Mount Silver which is right on the border of Kanto and Johto. A lot of trainers go to challenge him but a lot don't win." Leaf chuckled at this.

"Who is this Red a Pokémon master or something?"

"Something like that" Leaf answered coyly.

"Tell me about the other regions" Touko asked, curious about the other lands.

"Well if you start off with Kanto or Johto you're killing two birds with one stone, go to Hoenn if you prefer warm weather and the water and Sinnoh's the place for you if you prefer the colder weather" Leaf explained.

"I think I'll go to Johto first, Red seems an interesting person to challenge."

"Good luck with that! No I really mean it!" Leaf said when Touko gave her a look, "Red needs a loss he's been getting a little cocky in that sly way of his."

With a sudden thought, Touko voiced it, "Did you ever have feelings for red or Blue?"

After a moment of Leaf just staring at Touko she asked, "So who are you crushing on at the moment?"

"Just an old...rival somewhat...of mine."

"Ooh I love rival love! First you're both annoyed at the thought of each other and then after a while you both start to grow feelings for each other, which get you both annoyed even more because you're meant to dislike the other so you both start getting even more snappy at each other until that one day when in the heat of an argument you look at each other in the eyes for a split second and then grab each other in an intense, passionate kiss!" Leaf stated in a dramatic tone of voice.

"Well, for my half, yes" Touko huffed, realising at how exact dead on Leaf was.

"Well to answer your question" Leaf started, "Before we left for our Pokémon journey Red, Blue and I spent all our time together. It was not hard to have feelings for either of them. But now, I don't like either of them, we're just good friends" she paused and continued, "Well, not so much on Red and Blue's case, they're more rivals."

"With secret, forbidden feelings?" Touko asked slyly.

Giggling, Leaf answered, "I guess that's something we'll never know."

After Touko showed Leaf around the town, they went back to the laboratory and Touko told Professor Juniper her desire to go to Johto first.

"Okay, I'll get right on it! Elm is the Professor of that region."

"He's really nice" Leaf added.

oOo

A few days later Touko and Leaf were at Castelia City. Touko had to leave for Johto from here and Leaf was dying to see the big city. As it was Touko's last day in Unova Leaf dragged her onto the Royal Unova for a cruise. They were sitting outside on the bow, not in the mood for battles.

Standing up, Leaf said, "I'm going to get us both a drink, I'll be back soon" and she went inside.

Sitting back, Touko watched the skyscrapers as the boat passed. Grabbing the respective Pokéball, she threw it and her Serperior appeared next to her.

"How you going buddy?" she asked, "Thought you'd like to see our final sights of Unova before we leave for a while."

He made sounds of content and sat next to her, when all of a sudden he jumped up and stood in front of Touko in a protective manner.

"Oh don't be like that it's only Leaf-" she stated as she stood up but she stopped dead when she saw it was N standing there.

'Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, "You're meant to be far away from here!"

"I was. In fact I was craving a Castelia Cone so I came back for one but I forgot you could only get them during winter."

"So why are here?" she demanded, still shocked.

"I saw you board, so I followed you."

Touko didn't know how to react to that, she had to remember how N was raised after all.

"Well um, great" she said, not knowing what to say.

This was way too awkward for her, why did he have to show up all of a sudden? And what did he want? They both stood there, not looking at each other nor saying anything. _Come on Leaf where are you?_ She thought, hoping the Kanto local would come back soon. She guessed she should tell him she's leaving; after all, they were somewhat friends, right?

"I've got something to tell you" N said.

"I'm leaving" Touko said at the same time.

"What?" he asked, sounding upset.

"I'm leaving" she repeated, "I've travelled all around Unova; I want to see new places."

N didn't say anything; Touko was dying to know what he was thinking.

"Well...I hope you enjoy your travels...bye" he said and he turned and hastily left.

A few moments later Leaf came running out, "Oh my gosh was that him? Is that mysterious rival boy?' she asked excitedly.

"You saw N?"

"Ooh that's his name! Yeah I saw him talking with you, and you two looked pretty intense it just had to be mysterious rival boy" she answered, still excited.

"He's really cute by the way!" Leaf continued, "I can understand his appeal!" she laughed, "Oh yeah here's your drink" she continued and she tossed Touko a can.

Taking a sip, Touko pondered on what N wanted to tell her.

oOo

Stepping off the boat at Olivine City, Touko stretched her arms and took in the sights and sounds of Olivine. She had only been here for five minutes and she loved it already. Far off in the distance, she noticed a mountain peak. Could that be Mt Silver? She made a mental note to challenge Red before she left Johto or Kanto. She had to go and make her way to New Bark Town to introduce herself to Professor Elm as soon as possible (Leaf had given her a map marking the quickest way to New Bark), but staying an extra night in Olivine wouldn't hurt.

Later during the evening Touko made her way over to the lighthouse.

"Sunsets are the best time for lookouts" she informed Serperior (who had been out of his Pokéball the whole time since leaving Unova).

When they got right up to the top, Serperior was with the Ampharos and Touko was checking out the sights. She did a double take when she spotted a familiar green haired person.

"Come on!" she called out to Serperior kept pushing the lift button until it arrived (the other people around kept giving her weird looks).

With Serperior in tow Touko ran out of the lighthouse and back into the main area of Olivine. She started to run again when she saw N and followed him to the beach on Route 41. When she got close to him she slowed down to a walk.

"How on earth did you get here so fast?" she asked as she approached him.

N turned to face her, "I went to Bianca who informed me where you were going as I forgot to ask you and Zekrom is a faster traveller than a boat."

"Why?" Touko asked, but she had a sneaking suspicion already. Were her feelings towards him mutual?

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, slightly showing his innocent, naive self.

And just what like Leaf had said about rival love (well, minus the argument), Touko grabbed N and kissed him.

_**The ending may be a bit...eh...but I'm not that good with my oneshot endings & I'm working on it (but this time personally I think how I ended this suited well). Anyway, thanks for reading & hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
